Last Stand
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Yup, writer's block again. This one is really sad, warning, BRING YOUR OWN TISSUES. Character death. Rated for attempted suicide and suicide.


Okay, so i'm back to my depressing ways. wo what. the song itself demands anxt. I hope you enjoy.   
  
Kikyo lovers shouldn't read this one either.  
  
The song nor the characters are mine.  
  
88  
  
Every night you write another line  
  
With a bloody broken bottle  
  
He ran through the forrest. he couldn't catch her scent.  
  
And every day you wish it away  
  
Only her tears as the rain filled the sky  
  
Why don't ya pull the pin  
  
On that granade ya' cuddle  
  
He hame to a blue barrier  
  
I wanted to belive  
  
The tears came from there.  
  
Another smell mingled with the tears.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Body swingin from tree  
  
Drawing tetsuaiga, he stikes again and again against the blue barrier  
  
Struglin to stand   
  
with your head held in your hands  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
A stoic last stand of a dyin' man  
  
He was scared of what the Miko would do to her.  
  
I wanted to belive as i  
  
Watched your world crumble in your hands  
  
The barrier shattered,   
  
Peices floating to the earth around him like snow.  
  
I wanted to belive as you  
  
Raised you glass to your last stand  
  
He sprinted toward the center of the barrier.  
  
And I wanted to belive you would win  
  
The war in your head  
  
that i did not understand  
  
Another blue barier came toward him as he raced toward the center. he got close enouh to see.  
  
I did not understand.  
  
Kagome stood, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Every night the questions poured out   
  
of your wounded eyes  
  
Clutching wrists dripping with blood  
  
Damn dark pains  
  
An arrow head beside her on the ground.  
  
She knelt and pickedit up with a trembling hand.  
  
Every day you used to pray  
  
Listen to the black raven sing  
  
She drew it to her other wrist, as Inuyasha looked on in horror.  
  
you wanted to belive  
  
as you were falling to your knees  
  
Kagome sliced open her other wrist and dropped the arowhead, this time she left it lying there.  
  
strugglin to stand   
  
with your life in your hand  
  
She wavered as kikyo began to walk toward her  
  
sad last stand   
  
of a broken man  
  
Inuyasha screamed, throwing himself against the sheild again and again.  
  
I wanted to belive as i  
  
Watched your world crumble in your hands  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as Kikyo did the same.  
  
I wanted to belve as you  
  
Raised you glass to your last stand  
  
The blood drenched the ground, now, and both miko were wavering on their feet.  
  
And I wanted to belive you would win  
  
The war in your head  
  
that i did not understand  
  
As Kagome sunk to her knees, the sheild's light dimmed.  
  
I did not understand  
  
Inuyasha finally shattered the sheild, and sprinted toward the falling girl  
  
I wanted to belive as i  
  
Watched your world crumble in your hands  
  
He caught her as she fell.  
  
"You idiot, look what you have done." he scolded gently.  
  
I wanted to belve as you  
  
Raised you glass to your last stand  
  
"Inuyasha, you will choose now. Who do you want? Give the one your heart has, your blood inuyasha. Give me your blood." Kikyo said, as she stumbled toward him.  
  
And I wanted to belive you would win  
  
The war in your head  
  
that i did not understand  
  
Inuyasha looked at the paling face of the raven haired girl. The one that had stayed with him through the years.   
  
I did not understand  
  
"Why? Kagome?" He asked gently.  
  
And the questions poured out  
  
"You must decide quickly or we both shall die."   
  
And the questions poured out  
  
Inuyasha lengthened his fangs to their true length and lifted his own wrist to his mouth.  
  
did not understand  
  
He held her hand as their blood mingled together. He held her on the blood soaked ground as his consiousness left him.  
  
did not understand  
  
Inuyasha remembered, he didn't dream.  
  
did not understand  
  
Kagome crying, because of him.  
  
did not understand  
  
His undesicion between his first love, and his new one.  
  
The sound of your falling  
  
Did not understand  
  
Sango found Inuyasha and kagome against a tree. both deathly pale.  
  
"Are they?" She couldn't bare to complete the scentence as Miroku feltfor the two's pulse.  
  
The trembling heart of a dyin man  
  
Did not understand  
  
"They are alive, but barely."   
  
A pile of black and red dirt lay close to them.   
  
Blood soaked their bodies.  
  
The beats of their hearts were slow, but steady, as they lay together, in the balance between life and death.  
  
The sound of....tremblin heart.  
  
their hearts beat as one.  
  
I have recenly become obsessed with this song, so dont kill me for yet another song fic. 


End file.
